The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Mortal Rose
Summary: Best friend to Elena Gilbert, Mackenzie Johnson has lived with the Gilbert's since an incident with her parents. Who would have known that she would get caught in a dangerous love triangle between an original hybrid and a vampire? (NOT Mary Sue.)
1. The Birthday

Best friend to Elena Gilbert, Mackenzie Johnson has lived with the Gilbert's since an incident with her parents. Who would have known that she would get caught in a dangerous love triangle between an original hybrid and a vampire? (NOT Mary Sue. I promise!)

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD, I just own my OC Mackenzie._**

One late Tennessee summer evening, a woman a woman looked around for her dog who was seemingly missing.

"Rudy! Come on, it's too hot to make me come looking for you!"

She sighed and looked around for her dog, and when she turned around, she was face to face with none other than the original hybrid himself. Klaus.

Klaus smiled at her, seemingly amiable, but some may pick up his true intentions.

"Can I help you?"

Klaus faked an american accent and spoke smoothly, "Yeah, my car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I've been walking forever," he chuckled and continued, "and your house was the first I've come to. I was hoping I could use your phone?"

Just by the look on her face, he could tell his charms wouldn't work on her.

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

Annoyed, the hybrid pulled out his phone. "Yup. Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer." 'the irony,' he thought. "I just want to use your phone."

The blonde woman sighed, but complied, "Sure."

"So, does that mean I can come in?"

The woman shook her head and said, "No, I'll bring the phone out to you."

Klaus's patience had just about run out at this point. Speaking in his native accent, he snapped, "I thought you southern folk were supposed to be a bit more trusting."

Folding her arms, she spat, "I'm from Florida.

'So I do have the right place..' he thought smugly. Grabbing the woman by the throat, he compelled her. "Now show me some southern hospitality, sweet pea."

Following her in the house, Klaus had a smug smirk on his face. When they walked in, another woman with brunette hair was standing in the kitchen.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She turned around and spotted Klaus.

"What's going on?"

Still smirking, Klaus explained, "Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here?"

"He's almost never here," she replied, desperate for him to leave.

The hybrid looked at both the woman in his grasp and the brunette and said, "But I expect he makes it home once a month."

The women exchanged a glance that didn't go unnoticed.

"That's what I thought. Where is he now?"

Silence.

" If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you," the hybrid casually remarked with a smile.

The brunette woman ran towards the front door, but unfortunately for her, Stefan Salvatore stood in the door frame, blocking it, causing her to scream.

"I love it when they run," Klaus obnoxiously commented.

She sighed and gave up. "He's in Tulley. Near the border. It's a bar called Southern Comfort, on highway 41."

With a wide grin, Klaus said Thank you, my love. Now, may my friend come in?"

The blonde whimpered in his grip, and nods. "Yes."

They are both terrified as Stefan walked in. Klaus pushed the blonde into Stefan's arms.

"Kill this one quickly. Make the other one suffer. I'll be in the car."

The hybrid smirked and walked out.

Mackenzie Johnson crept up to Elena's bed in her pajama pants and tank top with a smirk. She counted to three to herself before jumping on top of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Mackenzie snapped a picture of Elena's face and started cracking up and Elena looked super pissed.

"That is going on facebook," Mackenzie mumbled with a smile.

"You're insane."

Mackenzie jumped off of Elena and sat on her own bed across from the birthday princess.

"I'm sorry I woke up the birthday princess."

Giggling, Elena threw a pillow at Mackenzie.

"It's okay, 'Kenzie."

Grinning, Mackenzie looked at Elena and hopped off the bed. Elena gave her a look.

"Time to wake Jeremy up!" she said in a sing song voice, and skipped out of the room followed by Elena.

"You're evil!"

"Ahh! Early! Evil!"

Mackenzie smirked as she pulled the curtains open in Jeremy's room.

"Mackenzie, have I ever asked you why you take pleasure in torture?"

Elena asked her friend with a smile. Mackenzie just shrugged.

"Come on Jeremy. You're late for work," Elena said to her brother.

"Maybe he'll fire me."

Mackenzie decided to leave at that point. She walked back to her and Elena's room and closed the door.

She had to be honest, living with the Gilbert's was like a dream. Aside from having two dead parents, a dead vampire aunt, and an ex-vampire hunter guardian, they were a perfect family.

~flashback...march 2009~

15 year old Mackenzie unlocked the door to her and her parent's home and walked in the door. She had just gotten home from a date with Tyler Lockwood.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

There was no reply, which confused Mackenzie. She noticed there was a red smear stain on the carpet, but she brushed the thought off as one of her mom's paints.

She started to walk upstairs to her room but she heard the sound of glass breaking and a muffled scream. A chill ran down her spine. Quietly, she hurried back downstairs and grabbed the biggest knife out of the kitchen drawer. She also called 9-1-1.

"Hello...?"

She walked downstairs into the den and screamed. What Mackenzie saw made her sick to her stomach.

Her mother laid lifeless on the floor with a broken bottle of whiskey across from her body...her father standing over her covered in blood.

"D-Dad?"She struggled through tears.

Mackenzie whimpered as he came towards her with a vicious look on her face. She was crying, but she gripped the knife behind her back.

The man walked up to her, waving his gun in the air.

"Mackenzie, why did you have to come home?" he slurred. Then he pushed her against the wall and shot her in the stomach. Screaming out in pain, she shoved the knife into his chest.

-10 minutes later-

Mackenzie had been hiding under the kitchen table...one hand clutching the bloody knife, the other hand on her stomach, when there was a pounding on the door.

"Police, open the door!"

She recognized the voice as Liz Forbes but she was too in shock to move. They eventually busted the door down but Mackenzie didn't remember anything after that...she passed out from blood loss.

Because the Johnson's were a founding family, the founders council agreed keep the whole thing under wraps. The only other people that knew were Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, and the Salvatores.

The council also decided to tell Mackenzie about vampires, and let her know that she would be able to join when she was 18. She could handle it. Miranda Gilbert graciously invited Mackenzie to live with her family.

Shaking off the thoughts from three years ago, Mackenzie decided to get dressed for the day. She pulled on a pair of floral jeans and a graphic crop tank top, with her black high-top sneakers.

Her phone beeped, meaning that she just got a text message. Mackenzie grabbed her phone off the bed.

New text from: Damon the Dick

Got a new Stefan lead. Tennessee. You in?

Mackenzie sent a quick reply saying that she was in back to him. Damon and Mackenzie, along with Alaric, have been looking for Stefan all summer. Mackenzie hated seeing her "sister" upset about loosing him, and she would do anything it took to get him back for her.

Mackenzie walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Elena and Alaric having a heart-to-heart.

"Happy birthday Elena."

Elena smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Woah, Alaric, you're really hungover." Mackenzie greeted him with a giggle. He just glared at her, and she put her hands up in surrender.

"You coming over to Damon's, Kenzie? Liz gave me a new lead."

Mackezie just nodded. She really wanted to tell Elena about Stefan, but if Klaus knew she was alive...

Andie Star stood the mirror putting makeup on before work. In the bathtub sat none other than Damon Salvatore, finishing up the champagne.

"We're out of champagne," Damon slurred. Shaking her head, Andie turned around.

"No. You are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning."

Smiling lazily, the vampire said, "Well would you be a dear and..."

Andie cut him off with, "I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave," making Damon pout and get out of the bath.

"I mean your dripping a little," she said with a chuckle. He walked out of the bathroom butt naked.

Mackenzie and Elena walked into the Salvatore boarding house.

"Hey sorry, I was gonna..."

Elena trailed off as Damon stood there...butt naked.

"Mornin"

"Oh my god!"

Elena and Mackenzie turned around...Mackenzie giggling. Elena threw a towel at Damon and started talking about Stefan, while 'Kenzie walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of whiskey and watched them.

"I'll go by myself then!"

Damon zoomed up to her and started yelling at her about Klaus blah blah blah.

"I'll check it out. If I find anything I'll call you."

He glanced at Mackenzie before walking away.

"Come on Mackenzie, let's go." Elena said to her friend.

"Um, actually I'm supposed to wait for Caroline and her party crew to set up for tonight. Sorry 'Lena," Mackenzie explained to Elena with an apologetic look.

"Ugh, whatever. See you tonight then?"

"Yup!"

A soon as Elena was out the door, Mackenzie skipped upstairs to Damon's room.

"Sup Andie?" she asked with a smile when she saw Andie there with Damon. Mackenzie always liked Andie.

"Hey Mackenzie," the news reporter replied.

"You up for a road trip?"Damon asked his "girlfriend."

"Ha, no can do, I've got to work. But I can see if I can get you an address. See you at the party."

They kissed and as Andie walked out, Damon called out, "Get me that address!"

"Ready?"

Mackenzie furrowed her eyebrows, "What about Ric?"

"3...2...1..."

"Damon, I'm here!"

Damon smirked at Mackenzie and she just glared at him.

When the happy trio walked into the abandoned house in Tennessee, Mackenzie broke the silence.

"It's quiet."

She walked cautiously into the living room and screamed. Damon and Alaric were next to her in seconds.

She saw two dead woman sitting on the couch, blood covered everywhere. Damon kicked one of them and the head rolled off. Mackenzie wanted to throw up.

"Ugh. Vampire for sure," Ric commented.

"Stefan for sure," Damon countered.

"How do you know?" Mackenzie chimed in.

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing, he puts the bodies back together."

Mackenzie tuned out at that point. Damon zipped out and came back two seconds later with gasoline. He began to pour it over everything.

"What are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do," Damon replied. Mackenzie began to walk back to the car, but the floorboard creaked

"Hang on, Kenzie," Damon called to her, and she stopped. He pulled the carpet away and opened the little hatch.

"Well what do you know...werewolves."

Damon stood up and lit a match. He threw it on the ground and the three of them walked out of the house right before the whole place blew up in flames.

At the Southern Comfort bar in Tennessee, a man named Ray was chained to a wall, screaming in pain. Lovely.

Stefan Salvatore sits across from him, throwing wolfsbane darts at Ray.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"I can't!

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

In another part of the bar, a woman walked up to Klaus and whispered something in his ear.

"Hello Mister Klaus. I have some information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything? The guys spotted three people at the farm house. Damon, his friend, and an auburn haired girl. Short, about 5'3."

Stefan inwardly screamed. Why would Mackenzie go with them?! Klaus looked confused at the second part but he nodded.

"My brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked Klaus, trying to remain emotionless.

Nodding, the hybrid replied, "Yes, he's getting closer. I'll have to take care of him."

Stefan noticed that he didn't bring up Mackenzie.

"Wait, let me take care of it."

Klaus gave him a puzzled look and replied, "Why should I let you leave?"

Stefan crossed his arms before saying, "You now I'll come back."

"Do I?" Klaus challenged.

"You saved my brother's life," Stefan dead panned. "I'm in your service."

Smiling, Klaus remarked, "You make it sound all tedious and indentured," pointing to Ray, he continued, "Aren't you having the least bit of fun?"

Completely dodging the question, Stefan replied, "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." He left the bar without waiting for an answer.

Mackenzie stood in the mirror of the bathroom across from Damon's room in the Salvatore house applying mascara to the top of her hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink skater skirt with a black crop-tank top, with her black studded Jeffery Campbell's to match.

She smirked as she eavesdropped on Elena and Damon.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to. Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat. I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?!"

"No, I found it."

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again."

'Aww!' she thought. Even with her crush on Damon, it was obvious he was madly in love with Elena. She couldn't deny it.

"Shall we?" Mackenzie heard Damon say to Elena. Glancing out the door, she saw them walk down the stairs together.

With one last look in the mirror, Mackenzie decided she was ready. When she reached the middle of the stairs and was in view of everyone, she cheered along with the music.

"I JUST CAME TO SAY HELLO!"

This party was going to be awesome.

About three hours later, Mackenzie was so drunk she could barely stand up. Damon went missing an hour before, Elena found the closet, and Mackenzie drank all of Damon's hidden whiskey only she knew about. The party was still going, although most people went home already.

Damon walked through the front door and saw Mackenzie wondering around with the empty whiskey bottle.

"Shit." he muttered. The vampire walked over to her and took the bottle away.

"YAY DAMY YOU'RE BACK!"

She started giggling hysterically. Damon groaned and picked the drunken girl into his arms effortlessly.

"Woah," she mumbled intoxicatedly.

Damon sighed and walked up the stairs with Mackenzie in his arms. By the time he reached the top, she was passed out. He decided she should just spend the night here.

Damon laid Mackenzie down on his bed and pulled off her high heels before pulling the blanket over her. He did one unexpected thing before walking out...he kissed her on the forehead.

Okay, so I decided this will be my new story instead of Lost in Paradise. I like this idea better. So the pairings will be Stefan/Elena, and Klaus/Mackenzie/Damon and maybe a little Kol later on. I kinda want to skip 'The Hybrid.' Would you guys be okay with that? Leave a review!


	2. The End of the Affair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (sadly) I only own my OC Mackenzie.

This will take place during The End of the Affair. I skipped the last chapter because it really didn't go to well with my plot, and Mackenzie had a killer hangover XD

* * *

Elena and Mackenzie were both sound asleep in their shared bedroom. Mackenzie had offered to sleep on the couch or in Jenna's old room, but Elena insisted that she stay.

The girls were rudely awakened by Damon, who was laying down next to Mackenzie. She rolled over in her sleep and landed on him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

"Shut up Damon. Pillows don't talk," Mackenzie muttered sleepily before cuddling playfully against him, closing her eyes.

Elena groaned, "Ugh. Six a.m. Do you have nothing better to do at six a.m?"

"Fine, you guys don't have to come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya."

Damon got up and Mackenzie groaned.

"No fair. I was too hungover to even function for your last Stefan expedition, no way I'm staying home this time, asshole."

She sat up and stretched in her bed while Elena processed what he just said.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?"

"Windy city."

Damon started going through the draw next to Mackenzie's bed.

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?"

Mackenzie kicked off the blanket while Elena gave her grand interrogation.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing."

Mackenzie laughed and hopped out of the bed.

"Damon, why are you going through my underwear?"

Smirking, Damon picked up a red thong panty. "Ooh, put these in the yes pile."

"Pervert," Elena mumbled before continuing, "is he okay?"

"Well he's not there to meet Oprah," Mackenzie remarked sarcastically. "Now leave Damon, we must prepare for the pilgrimage to Chicago," she dramatically stated with a smirk before pushing him out of the room.

* * *

Chicago, 1920

Stefan Salvatore enters a speakeasy bar in Chicago. The singer, Gloria, smiles at him.

"Guess who my eyes have just spied ladies! Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria," the vampire calls back with a smirk. A waiter comes by with a glass of champagne which Stefan was about to take but a blonde woman beat him to it.

"Please, help yourself," Stefan comments obnoxiously.

"I always do," the elder vampire whispers seductively. She shows her fangs and whispers in Stefan's ear, "You're still wearing your date. She smells lovely."

She goes to leave, but Stefan catches her arm.

"No, no, no. Who are you?"

The blonde smirks and puts a finger to her lips before walking away, swaying to the music.

* * *

Damon, Mackenzie, and Elena were driving in Damon's blue convertible; Mackenzie stretched out in the back seat listening to music on her phone. She started humming the tune to 'Yayo,' by Lana del Rey.

"Really, Kenzie? Lana del Rey?" Damon commented, amused.

"Shut up, old man."

"What? I never said I didn't like her," the vampire defended with a chuckle. Elena sighed. She was always jealous of the relationship Damon and Mackenzie had. They never fought. Ever. No drama.

"Eyes on the road, grandma!" Mackenzie shouted while laughing. She went back to her phone and turned the music on her earbuds up all the way just to annoy Damon, who went back to talking to Elena.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace."

"It's an antique Damon, like you," Elena snapped.

"Kenzie, hand me the diary!"

Mackenzie smiled and grasped the diary she had been reading.

"Say the magic word!" she sang.

"Please give me the damn book."

Mackenzie threw it in the front seat, hitting Damon's head, making the girls crack up laughing.

"Your welcome!"

* * *

In Gloria's bar in Chicago, Stefan and Klaus walked in.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" the hybrid asked Stefan.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan muttered in shock. An African American woman walked around from the counter.

"Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me," the witch said bluntly.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar..."

She cut him off, "Stop. You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny." She gave Stefan a once-over before remarking, "I remember you."

Nodding, he replied, "Yeah...you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...?"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

Klaus smiled before explaining, "Gloria's a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

Klaus looked to Stefan and asked, "Why don't you go fix us something from behind the bar?"

Now he felt like a little kid being told to go away because the parents were having a 'grown up' talk. He mentally facepalmed himself for sounding so much like Mackenzie, and he hid a smile.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Klaus began talking to Gloria about something while Stefan mixed the drinks, when he saw something on the wall. He detached the photograph from the wall in shock. It was a photo of him and Klaus...together...looking happy.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"Ah, Stefan, I told you Chicago was a magical place."

"But this is me...with you..."

* * *

Elena, Mackenzie, and Damon entered Stefan's old apartment building in Chicago.

"Stefan could have lived anywhere in Chicago and he chose this shitty place?" Mackenzie questioned with a grimace.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird."

Damon broke the lock open and they entered the apartment.

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work," Elena snapped at Damon.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home," Damon muttered.

"He obviously hasn't been here," commented Elena.

"No shit, Sherlock," Mackenzie said with a chuckle.

"Tour's not over yet."

Damon walked over to a wall and opened a hidden closet. Elena walked in, and Mackenzie stood by the door.

"Stefan hid alcohol. What a monster," the doppleganger said.

"Look harder."

Elena looked at the other wall and gasped, causing Mackenzie to look, too.

"It's a list of names...?" Mackenzie began.

"Stefan's victims."

Mackenzie noticed that 'Giuseppe Salvatore' was first and she felt a pang of sadness in her chest.

"Still handling it, Lena?" she questioned her friend.

"What were you doing in the 1920s, Damon? Paving the way for women's liberation?" she completely dodged Mackenzie.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

Mackenzie scoffed, "Really, Damon? Not the time for a Gatsby reference."

He sent her a smirk before starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" questioned Elena.

"Stefan's old stomping ground. You two stay here and whip up a actual plan."

Before they could argue, he left the apartment. Little did he know that would be a big mistake.

* * *

After undaggering Rebekah and explaining the tale Klaus and Stefan's friendship in the twenties, Klaus smiled at Stefan. They walked into an old warehouse.

"I was your number one fan."

Confused, Stefan replied, "Why should I believe any of this?"

Klaus ignored him and compelled the employee, "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are we going?"

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

* * *

Elena was reading one of Stefan's diaries, while Mackenzie was humming to herself and twirling around the room utterly bored. They hear Klaus and Stefan.

"Is anybody here?"

"Fuck!" Mackenzie mouthed. Both girls rushed into the liquor closet, holding their breaths for dear life. Mackenzie had a plan. She knew Klaus heard the heartbeats, so she had a back-up plan if something happened.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Damn...what an accent, Mackenzie thought before internally slapping herself. She never actually had met Klaus, but she got shivers when she saw Liam Grant on the list.

"To write it down."

"And relive the kill over, and over again."

Mackenzie stepped in front of Elena. Klaus opened the door and she knew this was it.

"You believe me now?"

Stefan walked in and looked at the two of them in bewilderment.

Mackenzie mouthed, "Take me!"

Stefan shook his head, but she insisted. He looked defeated and grabbed her outstretched arm. Elena didn't know what to do.

"Mackenzie?" He questioned, pulling her out. She sighed as she was face to face with Klaus, as Stefan slammed the closet door. Klaus smirked at her.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. Now my love, care to explain?"

* * *

SORRY I SKIPPED, I REALLY WANTED TO GET TO THIS EPISODE :3 Sorry it was so short, wanted to do a cliffhanger! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

_*previously...*_

_"Ah, what a pleasant surprise. Now, my love, care to explain...?"_

* * *

"Well...hah...funny story actually. So, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought, why not give old Steffy a visit?"

Klaus compelled her, but Mackenzie drank vervain tea every day. Mackenzie was lying like a nervous wreck. But she flipped her hair and played the 'dumb not blonde' role. Stefan internally facepalmed.

Sighing, Klaus realized that this was the girl with Damon when they were looking for Stefan, so he decided not to press the subject. Not like he's gonna get anything of her.

"Well, you know what they say, huh? The more the merrier. Time to go greet my sister."

As the trio left, Elena sighed. Why the hell would Mackenzie do that?! Elena was flipping out. She called Damon incessantly.

[-]

Stefan, Klaus, and Mackenzie entered Gloria's bar. Even if it was selfish of him, Stefan was kind of glad he had Mackenzie with him now. He missed his bestie, as she put it.

Gloria handed the two guys beers.

"What about me?" Mackenzie said with a smirk.

"Who's this?" Gloria asked, but was interrupted by Stefan.

"You know, for being kidnapped by the hybrid dick who murdered your best friend, you seem awfully happy," the vampire remarked with a smirk.

"Only because I get to see my other best friend," she countered with a grin, causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Scotch on the rocks," the teenager added with a giggle.

"You seriously inherit my brother's drinking habits, Kenzie," muttered Stefan smugly.

Going behind the bar making Mackenzie's drink, Gloria questioned, "Where's Rebekah?"

Mackenzie walked over to the bar and hopped up onto the counter, taking a gulp of her drink.

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground," the hybrid asked with a smug smile.

"Woah. Stefan had a playground?" Mackenzie gasped in fake shock. She was ignored yet again.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

'Liked?' Mackenzie. As in past-tense liked?

"Well, that's certainly half of it."

"And the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

Mackenzie nearly choked on her drink as she screamed, "Holy fuck!"

Klaus looked to the girl annoyed, "What now?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Were you two like..."

Gloria laughed out loud, Stefan just facepalmed, and Klaus just stood there.

"Typical Mackenzie. And no, Mackenzie. At least I don't think..." Stefan teased, making Mackenzie burst out laughing.

Klaus was pondering the reason why this girl was not terrified. She was actually having fun. She was even making Stefan have fun...he wasn't brooding. He also noticed that she was stunning: long auburn curls, bright green eyes. She was wearing a tank top that said, 'youth gone wild'...the irony...with black skinny jeans and multi-colored high heel ankle boots.

The hybrid took his tequila shot and raised it up.

"To FRIENDSHIP," he stated with sarcasm as he downed the shot.

"No fair, I want a shot!"

Klaus muttered something along the lines of 'dear god what have I gotten myself into,' before getting the girl a shot...or two...or ten...

[-]

Damon entered the apartment to see a terrified, tear stained Elena hiding behind a wall.

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!"

The vampire threw her a bag.

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight. Where's Kenzie?"

"Damon! Did you even listen to my messages?! She let Klaus take her instead of me, you dick!"

Damon did NOT know that. He felt rage bubbling up inside of him, but he hid it with a cool façade.

"This is Kenzie. Knowing her, she's probably doing tequila shots with the guy."

Right on Damon.

"Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross."

[-]

Now that the bar was getting a little more into full swing, Mackenzie wanted to party. But she decided that eavesdropping was more productive.

"You compelled me to forget?"

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone."

Mackenzie took another shot as Klaus replied, "Storytime's over."

Both she and Stefan spot Damon.

"I need another drink. A real one."

And he rudely abandons her with the hybrid dick.

"You know, for a vampire hybrid thing, you're pretty boring. I thought rippers were supposed to be the life of the party," Mackenzie slurred from her seat on the counter.

"And for someone who was kidnapped by said hybrid, you're pretty calm."

"Eh, gotta learn to adapt. Live in the moment."

"Your drunk," the hybrid stated amusedly.

"You know what they say, drunk statements are sober thoughts!"

"I see they open the doors to the riff raff now," Klaus said, diverting her attention to the vampire now next to her.

"Damy!" She slurred giggling. The vampire saw the empty shot glasses and internally laughed.

'Yup. She was doing tequila shots with him.'

"She's drunk?" Damon questioned and earned a nod from the hybrid before continuing, "Well hate to break it to you honey, but I've been called worse."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Give me my brother and Mackenzie back... You'll never have to see me again." He gestured to the intoxicated Mackenzie now dancing on a table.

"Well, I am torn. Mackenzie is actually really growing on me, you know? And see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus startedmto strangle him and Mackenzie shrieked out.

"KLAUS YOU DICKHEAD!"

[-]

Stefan stood outside in the parking lot with Elena.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Where else would I be?"

"What do you want? Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long, and Mackenzie can't do shots all night, as much as she would love to," Stefan snapped, hiding the smile that crept it's way onto his face.

Elena touched his face.

"Come home."

She hugged him and was about to stab him with a vervain dart, but he grabbed her wrist.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't want to come home!"

[-]

Mackenzie is laying on table, almost collapsed. Klaus stabbed Damon with a toothpick.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

"Dude, your boozey?" Mackenzie mumbled half-consciously. Klaus kept stabbing him.

"Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun!"

Klaus broke a chair leg and pushed Damon to the ground.

"You won't be much fun when your dead!"

Gloria used her powers to burn the stake.

"Yay witchy!" Mackenzie cheered sleepily.

"Really?" Klaus whined like a baby.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside," she sternly said.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

[-]

Elena was in the car crying. Stefan rejected her, her best friend just got kidnapped trying to save Elena's boyfriend, and it was all her fault.

Damon got in the car.

"You okay?"

"Just drive."

"If it makes you feel any better, Mackenzie was in fact doing shots with Klaus. She'll be fine. We'll get her back."

"Drive."

[-]

Klaus entered the room full of his family's coffins.

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

The blonde suddenly leaped out of nowhere and stabbed him in the chest with a dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik!"

Klaus pulled the dagger out and threw it on the ground.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."

Stefan walked in with a half-conscious Mackenzie riding piggy-back.

"Stefan..." Rebekah whispered in shock, ignoring the girl. Klaus came forward and compelled him.

"Now you remember."

All the memories came back to Stefan.

"Rebekah," Stefan said.

"Stefan," Klaus said.

"Mackenzie!" Mackenzie sleepily cheered, ruining the moment, but making Stefan laugh.

"Stefan, who is she?" Rebekah questioned, ignoring Mackenzie.

"He's my gay best friend," the girl replied with a giggle.

"But Stefan's not gay...is she?" Rebekah muttered in shock.

"No, I'm not gay." Stefan stated.

"He's my straight gay best friend. Ain't that right, Steffy?"

Even Rebekah cracked a smile, but the hybrid had to ruin it all.

"And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah mumbled confused.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?"

The blonde touched her neck, but her eyes widened.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," the hybrid defended. By now Mackenzie was passed out, so Stefan laid her down on one of the crates.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!"

They search the coffin, but to no avail.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. The reasoning to Klaus getting Mackenzie is because I want this to be where the relationship starts. This story is in fact a triangle between Damon/Mackenzie/Klaus. I hate proof reading, so I just took a brief glimpse. Outfit is in my bio, R&R!**


End file.
